A Bloody New World
by VonOfVampira
Summary: A new sudden burst of Zoanthrope awakenings occur all over the world. Chaos breaks out. These new Zoanthropes are a different kind of breed. A violent bloodthirsty breed. They carry a virus that brings humanity to its knees. more indepth descript inside


_NOTE: This is my second fanfic. As much as i like BR4, I felt like Hudson made some serious short-cuts. I don't think that the Hudson corporation took the game seriously enough, but thats the sad country song of the PS3 franchise, anyways, enough about that. BR4: A Bloody New World is about a sudden rise of Zoanthrope awakenings, but these new Zoanthropes are different kind of breed. They're a breed of violent bloodthirty creatures causing havoc for everyone. For the ones that want peace and harmony with the humans, this causes a backlash. Making matters worse, some have deformed into mindless demons and they carry a sickness that brings humanity to its very knees. However, a ray of hope comes from a little unsuspecting girl. She promises a solution, but its a task proved to be more arduous then any of them has done before. It challenges them, breaks them and molds them in order to do what needs to be done. WIGS WILL BE SPLIT AND HEADS WILL ROLL AS THE STORY UNFOLDS. Please enjoy._

Victory tasted good on his lips. All of his toils and efforts had come to his benefit. This all seemed too good to be truth, but a voice in the back of his subconscious cried out in agony. Praying that some miracle would stop him before it was too late. He silenced the voice with his sudden thoughts of the pain and vengeance he would afflict. The world was his to rule or if he so desire, to rape. Pictures of blood spilling in the air, the shrieks of terror, and the look of hopelessness, all seem to make him laugh uncontrollably. He would've felt empathy for his pathetic victims to be, if it wasn't so ironic. They killed his loved ones, tortured him and locked him in a box, perverting his spirit, preventing him from being born into the afterlife. 5000 years! Five thousands year being trapped in that cramped box, wrapped in cursed chains that dug into his spirit flesh, only with the thoughts of what he would do if some unsuspecting foolish soul should ever release him.

That was their fate, human and Zoanthropes all. They will feel the fire behind his vengeance. The coldness of his hate. All of it! All of it was his gift to the world for what they've done to him. A gift that they couldn't return, a gift of sweet, slow agonizing, tempting death, but no, death was too good a release for them. Since he was denied mercy, none shall be returned in kind. They will lives under his thumb only to be beckoned to lick the shit from under his heel.

All of this was at his fingertips. Yugo laid there defeated, bloody and at the precipice of death. He wanted to make him feel the five millennia caged wrath that he held in his heart, but he had more important things to do. All that was next was to absorb his power and the Tabula would be ripped open and the world would be covered in his darkness. The sky started to cry deep icy tears and the lightning flickered dangerously close at him as if Gaia herself was trying to strike him down, knowing the ramifications if he wasn't stopped, but couldn't because some unseen evil entity was protecting him.

"Nooo, stop you stupid bastard!" yelled Gado from the top of his lungs, lying on the ground broken and bloody. "I kill you, I swear to God I'll kill. I'll kill you dead!"

"Name calling? Threats? Bad grammar? That's your last defense. Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. O how The Mighty Gado has fallen."

"You fool, you know not of the consequences of your own actions!"

"What? That when I open the Tabula, I will be given unsurpassed power and that the demons of the underworld would be under my command? To do my bidding like dark obedient children?" Gado tried to interrupted by adding one last detail. Something that he could use as an advantage, but Xion was already two steps ahead. "And the only thing that I need is a thousand willing sacrifices." Xion reached inside of his red flowing coat and pulled out two rolled up bundles of check stubs with the numbers and letter made out for a million dollars.

"You'll be surprised how many would give up their soul, enthusiastically, for a million dollars. Don't take it too hard, I've been planning this for over five thousand years."

"How do you know so much about the Tabula?" Gado asked, but after seeing the glint in Xion's eyes, made him regret asking. He knew what he had to say, he wouldn't like.

"Who do you think made the it! Before I was", he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Before I was turned into what I am today, I made certain precautions. I had an idea what would be my fate, so I made sure made sure my vengeance would exacted." A dark solemn washed over his face removing his smug glee of victory. A lump formed in his throat and his eyes watery.

"If I known then what was to become of me and my… ANYWAYS! It doesn't matter. On the day I made the Tabula, I made a deal with Anubis that if man were to desecrate his sacred ceremony because of their own zealous needs, that I would be his hand of wrath. However, obtaining great power comes with a steep price. A thousand souls to be exact. To show you that fate isn't without a cruel sense of irony, the people who damned me to this fate, damn themselves and the generations after them all in the name to protect their whores and self-righteous zealots. You see, Anubis became impatient. Since they sealed me away for so long, he was eager to seek his vengeance also. So in order to make sure his wrath was unopposed, he spirited away many children over the millennia. One soul has more power than any two fully awakened Zoanthropes and a child's soul is twice that. Do the math," his smile returned.

Yugo started to raise his head as he came into consciousness. He heard all of what was said. Him and Gado were speechless. They both felt true hopelessness, but they knew this was bigger than the both of them. If he succeeded all was lost. What started out as trying to remove the XGC mark, turned into a life or death save the world mission. It wasn't about them and their cause anymore. Everyone they ever knew and loved, all of their hard work and years spent trying to bring peace and harmony between humans and Zoanthropes, would all be lost. Giving up was not an option, even if it meant sacrificing themselves in the process.

Gado had much more to say to his daughter, but he knew at that moment he would never see her, speak to her or even hear her voice as it passed he lips, but this was the only way he knew how to protect her, to show her how much he really cared about her. Yugo's life flashed before his eyes. He saw Alice smiling face, her scolding look that didn't betray her warm concern. He realized all this time she spent around him, that her feelings toward him may've went deeper than friendship. He imagined Kenji and Uriko both rolling their eyes letting out a resounding, "DUH!"

"Kenji!" he thought to himself. How was Kenji going to accept this? Was he going to spend his life seeking revenge for his brother? They were all each other had. With him being gone, how was this going to affect him. Kenji has the skills to easily become a demon of vengeance, but he had to shrug away the thought. His younger brother was smarter than that. Yugo had to remove all doubt and put faith in him. What they had to do was more important than himself and the tiny world they created to not feel alone. Yugo raised his head, letting the rain wash away the blood from his face. To Gado it seemed like the rain was masking Yugo tears, but to him it felt as if Gaia was crying for him. That somehow she became attached to them and their petty needs and had all along been secretly cheering him on. She cried for them knowing what would happen if they failed.

However, through the icy rain, he felt something else, his energy returning to him. He felt it swivel and surround him, caressing him. As he looked into Xion's demented eyes, his smug smile and his inferiority complex rising to new heights, Yugo's anger and determination started to build up. It filled to the brim boiling over like a volcanic eruption. There it was, his resolve burning anew like fire. Gado saw his look of determination and was inspired. They met each other's glance and came to an unspoken agreement.

"Now, witness the ascension of me to god-hood!" shouted Xion to the raining skies.

"Oi, not if I have anything to do with it!" interjected a feminine voice that came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. It was Nagi standing behind Xion with a sawed-off shotgun. She cocked the gun and emptied the entire thing. The bullets bounced away harmlessly before it could touch him. An unseen force field shielded him. Xion was amazed to see her again. He should've killed her a long time, but he considered her insignificant. She was standing in the way now. It was time to finish this. As he reached for the Tabula he held in his left arm, he noticed nothing was there. The object of his future was lying on the ground broken into a thousand little pieces. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Tears rolled down his cheeks and a lump formed in his throat and chest.

"Elsa, Hannah, Mina Rose, Jacob," he sobbed. "THEY ALL DIED FOR NOTHING!" Suddenly, he transformed into the Unborn in a flash of blinding light. Before she could twitch to move, he was already a couple of feet away from her with his blade spurring toward her heart. She back up against the wall that sheltered a door leading to a descending staircase.

"NOW!" roared Gado. Yugo appeared in front of Nagi in werewolf form, his blue ki emanating from his body like fire. His chest intercepted the blade, his arms keeping it from going any further. Xion came around with his other arm, his blade fully extended with the intent on slicing through the both of them, but Gado caught his other arm just in time. However, his blade hooked over Gado, slicing down on Yugo shoulder, stabbing Nagi through the chest. Xion laughed over his small victory. Her body slid down into the ground in a thump as her blood splotched the wall. In a berserken rage, Yugo lifted the Unborn by both blades, one still stabbing inside his chest and the other digging into his shoulder. He had to die. Nothing else mattered.

Carrying him toward the fence that separated the ledge of the 200 story building and the roof, he slammed him into the ground creating a small crater. He spared no restraint savagely mauling his face. The Unborn slashed him across the nose causing him to retreat, but only for a half second. He returned to beating the living devil out of him, literally. His face dented in as Yugo's blood poured over him. Yugo gripped his temples with both hands, crushing it in with all his might as he howled at the clouded moon. A resounding crunch echoed throughout the air, the rain matting down the fur on his snarling bloody nose. Xion suddenly stopped moving as a gurgling noise muffled under his crushed throat. Yugo rose to his feet howling at moon hidden behind the ebony clouds. He turned away walking toward Nagi to tend her wound, morphing back into his human form. Gado suddenly ran behind him. As he went to see what the object of his attention was, it was already too late. The Unborn's blade had already stabbed Yugo through the middle of his chest. Gado tackled him through the fence and over the ledge. The blade hooked upwards yanking Yugo with them toward their death. Gado and the Unborn rolled over the edge as Yugo was dragged. Nagi saw the look of despair that was casted over Yugo's face, but it instanly turned into calm as he realized that they've succeeded. The world was yet safe again. It was saved by a group of people the world despised for being different. The world would continue to hate them because they didn't know what happened on the roof of Tylon Corp, but this cruel fact didn't seem to faze Yugo. However, it made Nagi smash her fist into the ground, tears flowing down her cheeks. She was a reporter who stumbled too close to the truth and was hunted for it. The odds were already against her surviving and the sad part about it was that she didn't asked for any of this. If she was going to die, she was going to get some answers, but this all proved to be too much for her to handle.

And just like that, Yugo disappeared over the edge. As she staggered toward the ledge, she saw nothing but glowing city lights and moving cars. The drop was too far to see if bodies lay at the bottom. For a second, she thought about flinging herself over the edge. Blood poured from the wound in her chest. She was about to die anyway. There was no need to speed it up, but she did want to expose what happened here. To open the world's eyes that Zoanthropes, just like humans, have good and evil. Maybe if the world saw this, it could help remove some of the ignorance placed over their eyes. That two humans, who happened to be Zoanthropes, sacrificed themselves in order to saved the world.

"Maybe this was for the better," she thought to herself. It probably made it easier for the world to accept Zoanthropes. Yugo and Gado sacrificed themselves for a better tomarrow and they died as heroes. The only thing people like more than heroes are dead heroes.

Suddenly a deep burning came from the wound. It brought her to her knees doubling over in pain. Her right eye started to burn as blood streamed from it. Is this what dying feels like? No, something else was wrong. Her body went into a convulsive state and her blood started to boil under her skin. As she looked at the wound, she noticed that part of the blade had broken off inside. She wondered how she didn't notice, but the pain was too immense to think too hard. All she cared about was getting the truth out, but how? The security cameras! The security cameras were above the door leading back inside. They must've caught the whole things.

She managed to stagger up to her feet using only will power and adrenaline. Nagi barged past the door and slowly limped down the stairs trying with all her might not to collapse. The wound in her chest pulsated even more so as she descended down the steps, but before she died she had to get the truth out there. Level 149 was written in bold red. The nearest security room was on the 129th floor. Her vision became hazy and the room spinning, but she had to press on regardless. Suddenly the room became dark and she heard a tumbling noise. It was probably her, but she didn't care. All pain was gone now. She stood up on her feet again, blood pouring from her chest and mouth equally. It felt like she was floating as she walked. As she continued to make her down the steps, she heard the collective gathering of boots and guns cocking. She opened her eyes and saw a brigade of armored soldiers wearing black helmets that connected to a small breathing apparatus. From them emerged a man in a red and silver iron suit. His breathing was ragged and his back hunched forwards.

"FIRE!" he said giving her no warning. Countless bullets entered and exited her knocking her through a window behind her. Everything slowed down as she fell from the 149th level. All was lost now and instead of feeling despaired, she felt a deep calm. Somehow she knew somebody else was going to follow her footsteps to uncover the truth. Besides, there were people meeting her on the other side. She was ready to embrace them and the warm light that preceded them. However, there was no warm light, just the lights of the city and the windows passing her on the way down. A tear rolled from her eyes and fell forward. If this was her fate, she cursed it with a hate she didn't know she had.

Suddenly, she smacked into the ground shattering the pavement around her impact. There was no warm light, only a voidless darkness that caressed every inch of her body. However, there was a women floating above her with a distant smile. She had out her hand waiting for Nagi to clasp it. The mysterious woman was calling out to her. She felt compelled to take her hand. Without even opening her mouth, the floating woman made her promises that Nagi somehow couldn't refuse, not as if there was much of a choice. Nagi could fell the darkness caressing her body inviting other options to the table promising her unopposed power. Nagi suddenly grasped the mysterious woman's hand not taking a moment more to think about it. The floating angelic woman smile widened as she whisked them both away from the darkness. All around her, the darkness howled like a wolf longing for the embrace of the moon. The darkness formed into a demonic red face with horns and hissed at her as they disappeared. And just like that they darkness was gone and she saw a warm inviting light. _Is this heaven?_

_I hope you guys liked or enjoyed it. There will be more on the way. _


End file.
